The Pros And Cons Of Cindy
by SoCalSucks
Summary: This oneshot has changed into something way more. Hope you guys enjoy it, because this is probably one of my best. I think.
1. Part 1

**Jimmy writes down the pros and cons of Cindy and decides whether or not she's worth it. Oneshot.**

**

* * *

**

**"The Pros And Cons Of Breathing"**

**By: Fall Out Boy**

_I hate the way you say my name,  
Like it's something secret.  
My pen is the barrel of the gun,  
Reminding which side you should be on._

_

* * *

_

**"The Pros and Cons Of Cindy"**

_Pros: She's really pretty._

Indeed she was, Jimmy often daydreamed of running his fingers through her golden hair, looking into her emerald eyes, and kissing those lusicous lips.

But he was so far away from getting all that, he hadn't even decided whether she was worth it yet!

_Cons: She fights with me too much._

Indeed she did. Only yesterday did they fight about the credibility that there were only reruns of Ultralord on T.V. No one could sink lower than that.

_Pros: She might be in love with me._

Perhaps. He was always catching her looking at him dreamily, as if he was her own Prince Charming.

_Cons: She's most likely in love with Nick._

Perhaps that too. Currently, she and Nick were dating, as they had been for the last 2 years.

_Pros: She might be my soulmate._

If you believed in soulmates.

_Cons: She might be _Nick's _soulmate._

Again, only if you believed in soulmates.

_Pros: She's got brains._

Of course. It was every science fair at school where she would come up with something ingenius to win. Second place, of course.

_Cons: She usually uses them to come up with comebacks._

Sadly, yes. Whenever they would fight, she would come up with the wittiest comeback. So witty that Jimmy was usually left speechless.

_Pros: She's very good at karate._

Obviously, Jimmy had fallen for a dangerous girl.

_Cons: She sometimes uses them to beat me up._

Well... I _did_ mention that she was dangerous.

_Pros: She's worth it._

Jimmy laid down his pen, grabbed his jacket before exiting his lab in a hurry. He was going to get her.

* * *

He saw her there. At the Candy Bar. But with someone he didn't really like. Nick Dean. But of course he would be there, why wouldn't he? He was Cindy's boyfriend! 

Jimmy walked slowly over to their booth, and stopped before Cindy.

"Umm... Hey, Cindy... Can I like... Umm.."

He rubbed the nape of his neck and scratched his right ear.

"Can I talk to you?"

Cindy stared at him, as was Nick. But she shrugged before shimmying out of the booth.

"What'd you want to talk about?" she asked brightly.

Jimmy looked at the staring Nick and continued rubbing his neck.

"Can we, like, talk in private?"

Cindy gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off and walked outside.

"So... What is it you want to talk about?"

Jimmy fumbled with the zipper on his jacket as he mumbled his reply. "Umm.. Well... It was... Ummm..."

"Jimmy?" He looked up. "Can you kind of hurry up? Nick is waiting for me."

A blush climbed from his neck and onto his cheeks, and Jimmy opened his mouth, licking his dry lips.

"Cindy... It's just... It's just that you know... I kind of... I l-l-l-like---"

Cindy had already turned around; Nick was leaning halfway out of the door and calling her back inside.

"Come on, babe! I don't have forever, you know!"

So Cindy waved absentmindedly to Jimmy before hurrying inside to the arms of the one she loved. And Jimmy watched all of this happening before his very eyes with a pained expression clear on his blushing face...


	2. Part 2

**The Pros And Cons Of Cindy; Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**"The Pros And Cons of Breathing" (Different Verse)  
By: Fall Out Boy**

_I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel,  
I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel,  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself,  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself._

* * *

A young boy, at around age thirteen, sat in his chair, in his class on a rainy day. He wasn't listening to the teacher talk to integers like he used to, now he was looking out the window, perhaps imagining that his heart was feeling the same.

You see, this boy's name is James Isaac Neutron, the boy genius who inhabited a small house in Retroville, Texas with his mom and dad. He was lovesick, you see, but the object of his desire was far out of reach.

A young girl sitting across the room from this boy genius was giggling at another young boy who was making faces behind the teacher's back. The boy's name was Nicholas Dean, the popular jock of the school.

The girl, perhaps as you already know, is Cynthia Aurora Vortex, James's across-the-street neighbor. They had become friends, as some would put it, but some would only say she was doing so to be nice.

The object of James's desire, perhaps as you already know, _is_ Cynthia Vortex. She was his muse, his sole reason for living, and she had unknowingly broken his heart.

Some would say that during the younger years, they both had been attracted to each other and were on the verge of blossoming into a serious relationship.

But, alas, fate was not so kind on our little gentleman. Although no bone was thrown James's way, he managed to be as optimistic and cheerful as if Cynthia was his significant other.

But now, he was glum, his feelings a maelstrom of unknown emotions, raging deep in the dark abyss that was his heart.

* * *

It was afterschool, the period of time where most would go home from school. And that's just what James did. He walked home. 

As you can most likely see, he was huddling in the rain, his jacket hanging open and loose. And as you got closer to him, you could see the tears mingling with the raindrops that landed on his face.

Ah, here comes a certain blond we all know. Cynthia was running behind James, but what's this? There was someone in tow!

It was, of course, Nicholas Dean. He, the object of desire for Cynthia, was running alongside the beautiful young girl, his jacket billowing behind him as if he were clutching onto a useless slashed parachute.

The laughing couple passed James, never even noticing the tearful brunet. James, looking mournfully at the passing duo, seemed to notice something as he looked up.

A flurry of expressions playing across James's face, he picked up speed and appeared to be speeding home.

* * *

Our little genius was in his lab, a mass of Purple Flurp cans strewn around the place, accompanied by several inventions. 

The genius seemed to be fiddling with his shirt buttons, fingering his new cell phone nervously.

Then James picked it up, a loud "DANGER" splayed across his face. He dialed slowly and carefully, although he had memorized by heart.

A dial tone was heard at first, but after a moment of hearing his heartbeat in his ears, a ringing was heard.

_"Hello?" _asked a familiar voice. The genius trembled before snapping his cell phone shut.

A moment of silence, then ringing. James cautiously held the cell phone away at arm's length, almost as if it were a bomb. It was obvious that he knew who the caller was, obvious by the way he was scared to answer it.

"_H-Hi._"

There was a silence on the line, as if a disconnection had ocurred. But the voice responded.

"_Is this Jimmy Neutron?"_

A breath, then an answer.

"_Yes."_

_"Well... Hi."_

_"Hi."_

An awkward silence hung in the air.

_"Why'd you call?"_

_"Umm.. Well... I was kinda wondering something."_

_"Yes... And?"_

_"I-"_

_"Umm, Jimmy? I got call waiting, can you hold on a moment?"_

_"Sure."_

Our genius hung his head in shame, perhaps since he thought he was such a pushover, but we all loved him, all the same.

"_Hey, Jimmy? You still there?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"So, what'd you want to talk about?"_

_"Um.. Well... I can't... I don't really want to talk about this on the phone... Can we meet?"_

_"Wait... What? I wasn't listening."_

The rapt attention that James was paying Cynthia, seemed to be a one-way thing. James sighed and repeated.

_"Oh.. Actually, not today.. I'm meeting with Nick at the movie theater today. Maybe some other time, 'kay?"_

_

* * *

_

Our gloomy genius turned off his phone and seemed to be going outside. He was snatching his coat from the hook, and stepping into a small elevator.

A _WHOOSH_, and he was gone.


	3. Part 3

**"The Pros And Cons Of Cindy"; Part 3

* * *

**

**"The Pros And Cons of Breathing" (Different Verse)  
By: Fall Out Boy**

_Bury me standing under your window with the cinder block in hand  
Yeah cause no one will ever feel like this again  
And if I could move I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you  
I must have dragged my guts a block... they were gone by the time we (talked)..._

_

* * *

_

Jimmy was headed to the movie theater, determined in making his one true love listen. He arrived at the theater, out of breath. The breathlessness was not caused by the small walk there, but because of the adrenaline pumping through his body.

Jimmy turned his head as he saw Nick approach the ticket window.

"One for Superman Returns," said Nick, sliding a twenty under the little window seperatinghim from the 17 year-old-lookinggirl. He winked at her and exclaimed, "Keep the change, babe."

Jimmy followed him into the theater, stopping as he nodded toward someone behind the corner...

It was Chelsea, the new girl from Michigan, she was walking along with Brittney. Nick stopped, flipping his hair back and winking at her. "Sup, babe?"

Chelsea blushed, noticeably pushing her cleavage up. "Hey." She wiggled her fingers at Nick and stepped closer.

Jimmy held his breath as Nick kissed her, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth. Nick was audibly groaning into her mouth, putting his hand dangerously close to her butt.

This continued for a while and when they finally seperated, Nick was breathing hard, as opposed to Chelsea, who seemed to do nothing during the hot-'n'-heavy make-out session.

Nick let out a growl and winked again at Chelsea. "See you later at my house, babe."

Jimmy couldn't see anymore, his rage was controlling only his primitive impulses. With a final breath, he charged forward, not even _registering_ the look of surprise on Nick's face. Jimmy collided heavily, noticing no pain as he hit the ground.

He began pounding his fists into Nick's "hot" face, the perfect face by everyone's standards. Part of the anger boiling in Jimmy was from the fact that Nick had the _nerve_ to cheat on Cindy when he knew she was going to be there soon. The other part of the anger was from the fact that Nick was so _perfect, _so handsome. It made Jimmy mad that he was considered a _freak_. It was as if no one had any respect for intellect now, just looks. Just shallow people left in this world...

Cindy walked into the lobby to see Jimmy bashing in Nick's face. She ran forward, throwing her purse to the side and prying them apart.

"What are you doing, Neutron?" she screamed, tears flowing freely onto the bloodied carpet.

Jimmy continued relentlessly pounding Nick, not hearing, unfazed by Cindy's screams.

Nick began moving his arms now, catching Jimmy in the side of his head. Jimmy crashed sideways onto the carpet and then he hurriedly pushed himself up. Anger pouring out of his blue eyes, Jimmy brought his fist forth, pushing with all his might against the air, the drag of the friction. And _bam_. It hit Nick square on his nose, more blood spurting out of his mouth and nostrils.

Cindy looked at Jimmy, unable to believe that this was Jimmy. Her neighbor Jimmy. The _geeky Jimmy_. The one who barely was able to lift a box of _clothes_.

"What... What the _hell_ was that?" she asked shakedly. Nick was groaning, holding his mouth and nose.

Jimmy took a breath, rubbing his bruised and bloody hand on his jeans. "He... He cheated on you."

"What?" hissed Cindy. She looked at Nick, then at Jimmy. "There's no way, Neutron."

"He cheated on you, Cindy! There's no way? What the hell are you thinking? Nick Dean is a _player_. He plays girls and he throws them away! You were the flavor of the month, but now it's some other girl's turn. Don't you get it?"

Jimmy looked at Cindy with a pained expression and rose to his feet, his eyes never straying from her face.

"Don't you get it?" he repeated. "He doesn't like you! He doesn't like anyone he dates! Haven't you learned from all those rumors about him? About how he practically had _sex_ with some high school girl? They're true, Cindy! And I can't stand it anymore! He doesn't deserve you! You don't deserve an asshole like _him_, either! And although I hate to say it, I don't deserve you either, no matter how much I like you, no matter how much I convince myself I'm in love with you!"

Cindy looked at Jimmy, staring, really, and let out a sigh. Not a sad sigh, but an angry one.

"You really are..." She stood up, holding onto Nick's hand. "The biggest jerk..." She pulled Nick up, holding a hankie out to him. "I've ever had the displeasure to meet..." She pushed the hankie onto Nick's nose. "And I hope I never see you again."

She left the movie theater, towing Nick behind her. Jimmy stood, his eyes showing tears, tears trying desperately to escape onto his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to make this a 4 part story. Happy reviewing! (This means YOU)**


	4. Part 4

**The Pros And Cons Of Cindy; Part 4**

**

* * *

**

**"The Pros And Cons Of Breathing" (Different But Same Verse)  
By: Fall Out Boy**

_Whooa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
But know that I could crush you with my voice  
Whooa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
But know that I could crush you with my voice  
Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details I don't want to know a thing_

_

* * *

_

It was night. Jimmy had trudged home after the "incident" at the movie theater, landed on the couch and yelled for his mom to bring him some chips.

He was watching a rerun of Ultralord on TV when the doorbell rang.

"Jimmy, can you get that?" rang Mrs. Neutron's voice from the kitchen. Jimmy grumbled audibly but rolled off the couch and approached the door.

"Look, if you're selling something, we don't want it---" He stared at the person in front of him.

It was Cindy. "Hey... Can we talk?"

Jimmy stepped reluctantly out into the cool breezy night, and sat on his front steps. "What about?" he asked quietly, avoiding looking at her face.

He heard her sit beside him and he shuffled away. A sigh came from Cindy's direction.

"Neutron... Jimmy... I'm sorry. You were right."

Jimmy looked up and studied her face intently. He could tell she wasn't lying. Then he looked back down at the ground, watching a couple ants run around. He squished them with the toe of his shoe.

"Jimmy," whispered Cindy. He could feel her breath on his neck. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there, back in the movie theater... It's just... I've been with Nick for-"

"-Two years, yeah, I know."

Jimmy stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the night sky and closed his eyes. Cindy stood up and joined him.

"It's beautful out... Isn't it?" she asked, holding her arms to keep in the warmth.

Jimmy grunted and walked toward the tree in his side yard. He leaned against it and looked at Cindy. "So you came here to say sorry, is that it?"

Cindy took a step forward, opening her mouth and closing it over and over. Finally she managed to get her words out. "Actually... I came here to tell you something else, too."

She took a breath and leaned on the tree next to Jimmy. "Jimmy... I... I feel the same about you. I really do. And the thing with Nick... It was a facade at first, something to cover up my true colors... But now... I'm confused, I'm so confused. And when you did that at the movie theater... I just... I went psycho... But then Brittney told me all about how Nick was cheating on me with Chelsea..."

Cindy turned and faced Jimmy. He looked at her and then looked down at his shoes.

"I believe you, Jimmy. I just.. I needed proof, even if I had that feeling that what you said was true. I'm really sorry Jimmy... And that's why I came here to give you this..."

She pushed her lips onto his, then she ran her hands over his hair and settled onto his neck. But Jimmy, surprisingly, pushed her off.

"I'm sorry too, Cindy. Maybe if you had chosen my side at the movie theater, we'd be together. But since you didn't... I knew you weren't worth it enough. You were so naive, Cindy, I feel bad about that. I thought you were worth it, but you aren't. I'm sorry."

He pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to his porch. "I hope we can still be friends."

* * *

**"Chicago Is So 2 Years Ago"  
By: Fall Out Boy**

_You want apologies, girl you might hold your breath, until your breathing stops, forever, forever,  
The only thing you'll get, is this curse on your lips, I hope they taste of me, forever, forever._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sniff, sniff... I just had to do that you guys... I'm so sorry about what happened, for misleading you guys into thinking there's a happy ending. But there isn't, at least not always. Anyway, I'd just like to thank you all for reading (And to some for reviewing)**

**REVIEW! (It'd make my day!)**


End file.
